(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the measurement of the diameter or circumference of flexible tubing, and is specifically concerned with the provision of means for permitting consistent and accurate measurements to be obtained.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
This invention is particularly concerned with the provision of means for determining whether the diameter or circumference of array fluid-filled tubing meets desired specifications. An array is a flexible fluid-filled hose or tubing of special construction which because of its handling, is very rarely round or concentric. Because of this, measurement of such tubing is limited to measuring the circumference, which is conventionally done by wrapping a so-called Pi tape around the tubing, said tape having Vernier scales which provide the required reading in order that one may determine whether the tubing is of the desired diameter and circumference. However, this operation is somewhat difficult to perform, requiring both hands of the operator, and it has been found that accurate readings are difficult to obtain, particularly under adverse ambient conditions where the light is poor, etc. In addition, since the tube is flexible and usually not round, the amount of tension applied to the tape when wrapping it around the tubing will be a determining factor in the reading that is obtained, to the extent that when different persons measure the same tube, a variation in measurements frequently results.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a tool and measuring tape which combine to provide accurate and consistent readings when array fluid-filled tubing is measured.
Another object is the provision of a tool which causes the measuring tape to wrap around the tubing that is to be measured with a predetermined tension, so that the tape conforms to somewhat irregular-shaped tubing, while at the same time not compressing the tubing.
Another object is the provision of a measuring tape having calibrating indicia thereon which is extremely easy to read, even by persons unfamiliar with the Vernier scales of standard Pi tapes, even where the measurement is taking place under low light or otherwise adverse conditions.
A still further object is the provision of a tool and tape of the character described wherein the measuring procedure may be performed by the operator, basically using only one hand.
Still another object is the provision of a tool and measuring tape of the character described that is relatively simple and uncomplicated from a structural standpoint, easily and economically feasible to manufacture, durable and long lasting in use, and easy to use even by unskilled operators.